A Digital Christmas Part 1
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: This is a sequal to the Monsoon for those of you who actually liked it. Enjoy I_~. Please don't flame I know it probably sucks
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Ok you all know that I do not own Digimon in any way what so ever. Nor do I own any of the carols or songs the only thing that is in any way mine would probably be the plot idea.

A Digital Christmas

Part 1

By Naomi Jackson aka Cat Girl

Tai's eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the blinding light in the room. He focused on a object in front of him. It was his wife Sora. She looked so beautiful in the morning light. Tai reached out his hand and gently brushed his finger across her cheek. Doing this sparked his mind like a bolt of lightning or mabey just a static shock. He suddenly remembered that today was the day that his friends Yomato and Mimi Ishida would be flying in for Christmas. " Oh my God, their plane comes in a couple of hours." Tai said jumping out of bed and eyeing the clock. "Honey, what are you doing ?" Sora asked in a groggy voice "I have to head to the airport to pick up Matt and Mimi." he said pulling on a pair of pants. "Oh, I better start making breakfast." she replied getting up and pulling on her robe. She headed out the door a ways down the hall she stooped at another door and quietly opened it. She walked in and tip toed to a small crib in the middle of the room. Sora awed at the sight of her son sleeping. "Tai, Tai come here." she said as he was passing by the door. "Woah, he is actually sleeping." he said "8 hours. 8 beautiful hours. I hope he stays like this." She said leaning against Tai shoulder. "Yeah, it might not be very pleasant to Matt and Mimi if he wakes up in the middle of the night and starts crying.'' he replied. "Yup, wouldn't want that to happen, but even if it did it would give them a head start on parenting." she said "True, but speaking of Matt and Mimi their plane will be landing in approximately 1 hour and 52 minutes. So I'd better leave." he said. Tai kissed Sora's cheek then ran downstairs and out the door. Sora let out a small laugh. She headed back to her room and dressed herself in black jazz pants and a red cashmere sweater. Coming out of the room she heard a soft coo from the nursery. She walked into the room then drew Cody from his crib. His eyes were a clear brownish color with a little green around the edge of the pupils. Sora gently rocked Cody in her arms. She smiled every time he would make a cooing sound or blow a little bubble. Sora carried him down stairs, and put him in his high chair, then started fixing eggs and sausage. At the airport, Tai was waiting in the lobby. "Flight 176 now landing. Flight 176 now landing." a voice on the intercom said. Tai looked at the paper Matt had given him. "Flight 176. That's them." he said to himself. He headed over to the terminal. People started coming out of the plane left and right. He quickly spotted Matt and Mimi, "Hey, over here." Tai yelled "Tai how's it going." Matt said "Great, How about you." "fine, Cody is doing great, and Sora is better then ever." Tai replied. They headed to the luggage terminal and picked up the many suit cases that Mimi had packed. "Dang Mimi, your only staying for a couple weeks you know.'' Tai said "Well I need to be prepared for all possible weather conditions." Mimi replied "Trust me Tai this is nothing on the road we have an entire truck for all her stuff." Matt added. Well with all three of them working together they were able to carry all the luggage somewhat comfortably. After they were out the door and headed toward the parking lot they heard a soft noise become louder and louder. Matt turned around followed my Mimi then Tai. "Why are you stopping, we need to get going." Tai said "You know what your right. In fact the heck with walking lets run." Mimi said "Why run, I do want to get home but only cause I didn't get any breakfast." said Tai " That's why." Matt said pointing to a huge crowd of energetic fans screaming "YAMATO YAMATO YAMATO YOMATO YOMATO." So they did they all started running like their lives depended on it. They ran across the parking lot for at least 2 minutes trying to find the car. When they found it they all squeezed themselves into the car like a can of sardines. Taking all this time gave the fans a chance to catch up. By the time Matt, Mimi, and Tai were all in the car Tai's new Pontiac was no longer visible cause it was covered in girls, and to Mimi's surprise a couple guys. Tai started the engine and honked the horn in hopes of scaring off the fans, and being the woosey chicken li'l, girls they all were they ran off like mice to a cat. Of course that didn't make the stronger ones bail. Nope, now the guys we still on the car screaming "MIMI MIMI MIMI MIMI" she couldn't help but blush. By this time Tai their fearless leader was a frustrated mess. Matt and Mimi were clinging to each other. "I have had enough !!" Tai screamed. He started to drive around the parking lot with the several people stuck to the car. The airport security was doing its best to clear off the incredibly hyper fans. Finally Matt said "I'm going to put an end to this right now." "What are you going to do ?" Mimi asked "Give them what they want." Matt replied grabbing his guitar. Matt exited the car and bravely stood out side the car guitar in hand, and started singing "Silver Bells". Mimi took a deep breath then opened the car door and started singing right along with Matt.

__

SILVER BELLS 

SILVER BELLS

SILVER BELLS

SILVER BELLS

ITS CHRISTMAS TIME IN THE CITY 

RING A LING

RING A LING 

HEAR THEM RING 

SOON IT WILL BE CHRISTMAS DAY 

Tai sat in the drivers seat just sort of in awe. Mimi and Matt quickly tamed the wild crowd and climbed back into the car, and drove away. 

__

Sora's POV

I've always considered myself a very organized person who thrives on patience and practices mediation on a daily basis. Well that obviously does not apply to today. Cody was crying, the toast was burning, the eggs in the frying pan would not fry, and to top it all off the formula was overflowing and making a weird odor. I was a mess. "Ok first things first." I said to myself "but what do I do first ?" I wined 

Suddenly I heard a car door close and a front door open. "Sora, were here." Tai said "Oh thank God. Tai honey mind the baby while I catch up with my friends." I said putting a crying Cody in his arms before giving Mimi a hug. Tai looked clueless for a second then turned his attention to calming Cody. "Sora, how have you been ?" Mimi asked me "Wonderful. Cody is an angel he slept 8 hours last night." I said "That's no biggie I usually sleep 10 or 11 hours on tour and I still have time to practice and look great." she said "How incredibly wonderful, but you've never had to wake up in the middle of the night to feed someone or rock them to sleep. You see Mimi ,babies have a habit of not sleeping the entire night so when one does it sort of a relief to the parents." I said "Oh ok I get it." she replied. I looked into the kitchen to see that Tai had calmed Cody as well as made some desen't smelling formula and the eggs were cooking to. Matt was sitting at the kitchen table and he and Tai were conversing while Tai made some new un-burnt toast. I stood back watching him in. Thoughts ran through my mind about Tai as I watched him. I'd know him for so long how could I love another. I walked into the kitchen and took a sleeping Cody from him "Thanks hun. I'm going to put him in his play pen." I said before giving Tai a kiss. "Okay, I think he was upset cause of the smell of that reeking milk." he said "Ice" I replied. I carried Cody into the den and laid him in his play pen. As I was leaving the doorbell rang. I ran to the front door, but Tai got there first. We both opened the door and standing in front of us were Yolie and Izzy. "Surprise." they both said as Yolie held up her left hand which had something very shiny on it 

__

Tai's POV

I stood there like an idiot with my mouth open. They were supposed to come tomorrow not today and why is Yolie wearing a very expensive diamond that only engaged or marred people wear. These questions started shooting through my brain like an rat through a maze. "I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow." Sora said "I'm pretty sure I told you that our plane was coming today didn't I." Yolie said "Well that doesn't matter any more, your here and so are Matt and Mimi. " I said. They came in and Sora took them to the kitchen and they started talking, while I got stuck hauling their bags to the guest bed room. Thank God we have such a big house. Ever since I went professional in my soccer league we've had it pretty good. We moved here about a month before Cody was born which was a little hard on Sora cause she was pregnant and all but with our friends helping us Sora had to do practically nothing. This did make her a bit uncomfortable however she was always asking "What can I do to help." She is so sweet. I honestly think that I couldn't live without her. After I got done with the luggage I went and joined every body in the kitchen. "So Yolie, what's with the ring is there something you and Izzy would like to tell us?" Mimi asked in an excited tone. "Yes there is." Yolie said taking Izzy's hand "Yolie and I are going to get married." Izzy said. Well to put what happened next shortly is that every one congratulated them and they told us about there wedding plans. They wanted to have a small UN ordinary themed wedding, mabey at a beach in January or something. Kari and T.K. the newly weds showed up an hour later to take Cody on his first Christmas shopping trip to the Odiba Mall. While they were gone the rest of us got to work on trimming the tree. The plan was that this year everyone had to bring an ornament that described them and on Christmas Eve tomorrow night every one would come for dinner and we would let Cody try to put the star on the top of the tree. Sora made her and Cody's ornaments. Cody's was an iridescent ball with his name and birth date painted on it. Sora's was a ceramic flower with her name painted in the center. Matt's was a small guitar with his name on it, Mimi's was a small picture of her in a pink frame with pink flowers all around it. Yolie's was a half of a heart that was purple and had her name on it, and Izzy's was the other half of the heart and it had his name on it. And finally mine was a small soccer ball and like every body else's it had my name on it. 

__

Kari's POV

I never get to spend allot of time with my cute little nephew. So when this idea of a little shopping trip came to me I immediately called Sora and my big brother Tai and cleared it with them, and that's how I ended up in The Odiba Mall with three of my favorite things. T.K., Cody, and lots and lots of cloths and accessories. We were currently in the GAP I took Cody to the little baby section and was fitting him in a cute leather jacket which looked cute when it wasn't on him, but when it was he looked too American. T.K. was trying on shoes, and I finally decided to get Cody shoes too. I had so much fun I got gifts for every one that Cody helped pick out. Now when I say he helped me pick out cloths and stuff I mean like I held up two dresses and said "Which one do you think your mom would like better the blue one or the green one." and amazingly he would usually point to one or the other. I got Tai a new pair of soccer shoes for when the season started, and I got Sora a nice dress like I said earlier. For Yolie I got her this totally cute little hand bag that I knew she would love. For Izzy T.K. found this neat CD called "Advanced Computer Programming Skills For Smarties" I got Mimi a new pink make-up kit. Now right now you're thinking "doesn't she have like a million of those things." well according to her she did, but lately she's been complaining about the lip stick breaking, mascara smearing and eye shadow sticking on. So I bought her the best freaking make-up kit money can buy. That put us in debt, well to be honest it was only a store brand that costed about $ 60.00 I've had worst. T.K. and I were sitting on a bench with Cody in his stroller eating our lunch which we got from the food court. "Kari, I need to visit the guys room I'll be back in a bit." T.K. said "All right, we'll be right here" I said as he headed off. I picked up Cody and started feeding him the milk that Sora had given us. While I was doing this two fairly old women stopped by us the admire Cody's cuteness. "Oh he's so cute how old is he." one lady asked "About 6 months." I said "Really and how old are you ?" the other one asked. "Oh I'm 18." I said "Aren't you a little young to be having children." the first one asked "Oh no you see he's my nephew." I said "Right, and that young man over there is you're husband." she said pointing to T.K. who was coming back from his trip to the guys room. "Yes, now you're getting it." I said in a slight sarcastic tone "You ready Kari ?" T.K. asked "Yup." I replied putting Cody back in the stroller. I turned to the two women who had their mouths open confused and said "Well nice talking to ya. Ja ne" "Bye" T.K. added as we pushed Cody toward the Old Navy. Even though I believe I had shown those two ladies up I was still quite offended. It might be a little weird since T.K. and I are married at only 18, but we only did it because we love each other so much. Besides 'm not ready to have kids yet T.K. and I both know this and we want to wait awhile till we're sure we can support a family.

__

T.K.'s POV 

I don't know why Kari was so upset after taking to those two ladies, but guess its a girl thing. It does seem slightly unusual that we are married at such a young age, but I don't regret it. If it involves Kari at all I don't regret any thing. Giving to the exception that on our first date I was overly nervous. I was the only person at the movie theater with a tie on. I later went to the restroom and took it off. Totally embarrassing, but amazingly Kari just giggled and said I was cute. If you were to spend a day in me in Kari's life you'd believe that we were married even if we act like kids some times. I guess we show our love to each other in a different way than most couples like Tai and Sora do. Kari and I always laugh together and practice childish traits, therefore Sora and Tai show more mature signs of love. But I'm glad Kari and I are the way we are, but we usually don't go by the actual term of husband and wife I think that makes us seem like were in our 30's and 40's, and just by being married we haven't changed a bit. Now when I say that I do not mean our relationship. I mean of course being married has made our relationship more intimate and close, I love her more now than I ever had. So when I say that I mean we are still the same people. I still wear stuff fresh out of the hamper and leave the toilet seat up. Kari does not find this very attractive. And she still wears her tight black flares and those cute little T-shirts. Well we went to the old navy store and spent most of the afternoon there. Kari bought herself one more pair of tight flares to add to her collection as well some cargoes and T-shirts. I've known this girl for waaayyy to long I'm starting to remember her entire wardrobe. Scary. "What time is it ?" Kari asked me as we headed out of the Old Navy. "Past 5:30." I replied "How bout we grab a pizza and head over to Tai & Sora's place." she said "Lets do that. They're probably still busy with the tree to remember dinner." I said So we headed out of The Odiba Mall and loaded Cody in the back seat then filled up the trunk and the rest of the back seat with all the shopping bags. We got a large pizza with every thing on it and drove over to Tai's. Well I was right when we got there they were in the living room still decorating the house. Yolie and Izzy were separating different sets of lights, while Matt and Tai were working on the tree, and Sora and Mimi were hanging Holly, poinsettias, an mistletoe every where. "Whoa. Very festive." I said as we came in. "Did you have fun at the mall." Sora asked Cody as she took him out of Kari's arms. Cody just cooed and giggled. "I think he enjoyed it." Kari said smileing. 

__

Yolie's POV 

I was really relived when I saw that T.K. and Kari had brought back a pizza. All that decorating had made me quite hungry. Izzy grabbed me a soda and we sat together on the couch. "So what date do you think it should be set on ?'' I asked Izzy "Do I think what should be set on ?" he asked "Our wedding Duh !" I exclaimed "Oh, forgive me. Well how about the first day of spring.'' He said "That will be in March, I don't want to wait that long." I replied "Ok I got it. On New Years Eve we get married at the stoke of midnight."

he said "I'm liking this so far. And since were so close to the other side of the Prime Meridian that will be no problem and it will be very fun." I said "Well we do have to remember that New Years is pretty close so we will have a lot to do in a little time." He added "Izzy, don't worry every one here will help us plan every thing and so will our parents." I said trying my best not to get him worried. Even though he was right. Ok let me give a little back ground info. Izzy and I are in a college in Tokyo its our senior year and ere majoring in a lot of the same things. We have been together since I was in eighth grade. Izzy is the thinker and can sometimes be hard to get through to, but he says I'm special cause I'm the only person who can soften him up so that he can be able to get through to. Over the years we've grown to love each other more and more I could never think of being in love with any one besides my sweet sweet Kourisho. I love his actual name so much, Kourisho. It is just so cute. Now we are finally going to get married. They way he proposed to me was unforgettable. It was just about a day before we were supposed to leave for Odiba, I walked into our dorm after school. I was exhausted, I was totally worn out. I collapsed onto our tiny couch and fell asleep. When I woke up Izzy was massaging my feet and on the coffee table was a small tea set for two. Izzy had made my favorite, chamomile with honey and a little peach nectar. As I sipped the last few drop of tea my tongue tasted some thing not of a natural sweetness, but of some kind metal. I quickly pulled it out of my mouth because I did not know what it was, when I saw that it was a golden ring Izzy said four words to me that every woman dreams about hearing. My reply was that one word that every man wishes to hear in response. The next day we hopped on a plane to Odiba and that's how we got to be here.

__

Izzy's POV

After Yolie and I finish our supper we took a walk out side. Tai and Sora's home was right next to a hill which led into the wood. The hill and every thing else was covered in a thick blanket of snow. That particular night the sky was clear and the moon was bright and full. Yolie's head laid on my shoulder, while my arm draped around her back and found a place on her hip. We walked up onto the hill and sat down on a fallen log near the wood. "Izzy do you think we will ever be as happy as Tai and Sora ?" Yolie asked "I think that Tai and Sora's happiness is well deserved and If we are truly meant to be together then I believe that one day we will be as happy as they are. I believe that we are meant to be together and the feelings I have for you are enough to prove that." I said Yolie's response to that was a deep kiss and the words " I love you" We sat out there for hours talking, planning, growing deeper in love with each other every minute. When we finally got back inside it was past 9:00 o clock. As we came in the door I collapsed on the couch and a few seconds later Yolie landed on top of me. We had a little race to see who could get down the hill fastest. I won. "You tired ?" Yolie asked "A bit." I said "Why do you ask." "No reason." she said. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her once more. It was a while before we finally went to sleep. I held her gently as we slept in the room that Tai and Sora had set aside for us. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, but being here with Yolie was the best present I could ever receive. (There is no hentai for unmarried people in this fic)

__

Matt's POV

My eyes struggled to open as I woke up that morning. Mimi was in my arms breathing softly ; I brushed a strand of hair out of her lovely face. After moving to America and coming back with pink hair Mimi had kept it that way. I don't know why I think its her trademark or something. Her fans love it though, many of the fans themselves had dyed their hair the same way, but I'd love her just the same even if she had normal colored hair. Mimi slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me. " Good morning." I said "Hey. What time is it ?" she asked "Bout 8:00am." I said. Mimi just cuddled closer to me. About thirty minute later we got up. Our guest room wasn't up stairs like all the other rooms. in the den there was a door that went into the laundry room and then through the laundry room into our room. Coming into the den we saw Yolie and Izzy siting on the couch watching cartoons with Cody, who was in his play pen. "Hi Cody how's my favorite person in the world ?'' Mimi said to Cody "I'm hurt Mimi." I said "Well you know I love ya to'' she said. Mimi put Cody back in his pen and we continued onward toward the kitchen. When we came through the kitchen doorway I expected to see Sora and Tai, but we got the miniature version instead. "Where are Tai and Sora ?'' I asked "They're sleeping in." Kari said with a smile "OOHHHH" Mimi added T.K. sat at the table eating a huge stack of pancakes. "Ok I have three kinds chocolate chip, blueberry, and regular which one do want. "I'll have one of each." I said "Chocolate sounds good." Mimi replied. Kari stacked us up some grub and we ate it in the living room. "I'm so glad that we were able to come back here for Christmas." Mimi said "Oh and my folks want us to visit before we leave" "Won't we see them tomorrow ?" I asked "Well yeah but they were thinking of us coming over for dinner some time after Christmas but before we leave for the tour of Asia." she said "Oh, Well we have till the second of January, and we probably will see them plenty of times between then so that shouldn't be a problem" I said "Why would it be a problem ?'' she asked "Well you know that even though are here a short time we have a couple photo sessions for some posters, and we also have to go to this place and sign CDs and posters. So we do have some other things besides rest and relaxation." I said Mimi let out a little huff which gave me a feeling she was a little pissed. "Hey I cant help that people want to see more of us. All in the life of a music sensation." I said "When are the photo shoots scheduled ?" she asked "I don't know. Rob said he'd call us a day or two before then. " I said "Oh that's real reassuring." She said. "Just relax. Tomorrow is Christmas and we will have plenty of time to ourselves and our friends and family." I said Mimi put down her plate and laid her head against my shoulder as to say "I love you Matt". Sora and Tai came out of there room both on their bath robes. All the way to the kitchen they were hanging on to each other and giggling in a somewhat childish manner. "It looks like they had a good time last night." Mimi said "Yup." I agreed 

__

Mimi's POV

After breakfast everyone decided that it would be fun to go sledding on the hill. So we all got dressed and we dragged out the sleds, and what a coincidence it was to find that Kari and T.K. had brought theirs to. At that particular moment Tai had put little Cody on to a small sled and Sora was at the bottom of the hill waiting for Cody to arrive. Tai pushed the sled down a less steep part of the hill and Sora caught Cody as he came down. He let out a loud shout as Sora picked him up off the sled. T.K., Izzy, and Matt were boys being boys doing little stunts on the steepest part of the hill. While Yolie and Kari were on a log talking. T.K. walked up to them and said "Hey I dare you to go down the steep side on the sled standing up." "Your on." Kari shouted running toward the other guys. Amazingly Kari proved how much guts she had. Yolie was a little more reluctant but she tried. She ended up falling off a couple times but insisted on doing it till she got it right, and after a few more tries she finally did. I later tried it and as soon as I fell off I quit because the snow in my eyes made my mascara run. Ick. After returning from the bathroom I went down the sled again, this time sitting down. We stayed out there the entire morning Cody had allot of fun I could tell by the cute little coo he made each time he came down the hill. We all decided to do this again before we all left to go back to our lives. I was so glad to finally take a break from performing. Even though I love it especially since I'm doing it with Matt, but its very stressful. I love it though. I really thought I would never become a professional singer. I always imagined my self becoming a photographer or a cosmetologist. Even though I've always had a passion for music ever since I joined Matt's band I never thought I would be living the life I'm today. Its also funny that in the digital I had the hugest crush ever on Joe. It wasn't until I joined the band that I fell in love with Matt. I'm sorta glad I didn't fall in love with Joe he's a doctor now I hardly ever get to see him and he lives in a small apartment he has a bunch of paper work every night. If we were married he wouldn't have time for me, but sometimes I wonder what things would have been like if they had gone differently. Yolie and Sora went to a fast food joint and bought us all lunch. Afterwards we oohhed and awed at Cody sweet little cuteness as Sora put him down for a nap. Then we all started preparing food for the little get together tomorrow. Our families and friends Joe and Davis will be there. The original Cody not the baby Cody isn't able to come because he is in college in America and doesn't have enough money to fly in for the Holidays although he'll try and make in during the summer. I sat at the table cracking pecans (imported from Texas) for a pecan pie, when I looked out the window and saw that it had begun to snow. It was lovely, the kitchen window over looked the backyard and the trees in the backyard were glistening with the sunlight. I was so glad just to be home.

****

To Be Continued

to read the rest of this check out Part 2

__

So what did you think R&R 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other song or carols in this Fic. There is no such book that I know of called Great Female singesr nor do I know if DVD players can hook up to ones coputer.

Warning: One part of the fic is sorta of a lime so If you don't want to read that skip over it.

Thanks for all the great reviews loved em *this probably isn't spell checked, so bear with me*

A Digital Christmas 

Part 2

By Naomi Jackson aka Cat Girl 

__

Sora's POV

This was nice. Everyone working together to get something done. As corny as that sound I was getting a kick out of it. My thoughts drifted towards last night. It had been so long since Tai and I had a whole night to ourselves. Ever since Cody was born it wasn't commomn for us to go to sleep exhaused, and then useally wake up in the middle of the night because he would start crying again. Last night the sleeping streak continued and lets just say we got down and funky. That sounded weird,but I don't a better way to decrbe it in a modest fashion. 

__

FLASH BACK (Lime scene)

Sora and Tai embraced in pure passion. 

His hand moved down from her back to 

her waist where he gently untied her robe

sash. The white robe fell to the ground 

a few seconds later another robe joined it.

Tai picked Sora up and 

gently laid her on the bed. Joining her he 

covered their bodies with a thick blanket.

"I love You" he wishpered into her ear. He

then proceeded to kiss her neck. " I love 

you too." she said Sora reathed a bit hard

the feel of Tai's lips against her skin was 

enough to make her melt but in this case 

she only felt it nessecary to return the 

affection.

FLASHBACK ENDS (Lime scene ends) 

I got lost in a daze thinking about what had happened that I didn't notice that the corn had boiled over. Kari snapped me back to reality by saying "Sora, your gonna get burned." I looked down to see that the fome had almost reached my finger tips and my hand was already hot and moist because of all the steam. "Oh God." I shouted. I turned the burner off, and serched the pot for any burnt peices of corn. Yolie was busy basteing the turkey, while Mimi and Matt were on pecan duty. Kari was making pies and other desserts while I worked on appetizers and side dishes. Tai was polishing my good silverware and delecate china. T.K. and Izzy were setting up tables and moving the couches to better suit the number of people that would be comeing tomarrow. Amazing what guys will do to get out of cooking. Well that wasn't the case today around 3:30 all of us girls left to go ice skateing putting the guys in charge of dinner and the baby. On our way home Yolie said "How much you wannna bet that the guys are still working ?'' "Hhmm, I bet T.K. and Izzy are the only ones doing what theirs suposed to and Tai and Matt are playing Tai's nintendo that he thinks I don't know about." I said. When we got home amazingly the turkey was in the oven four pies were on the cooling rack the vegtables were in dishes covered in plastic, and the china and silverware were in the cabinet and drawers. I walked over to Tai and kissed him. "I honestly wasn't expecting this. So who are you and what have you done with my Tai ?" 

__

Tai's POV

"I'm right here and in the flesh." I said "You all did a great job remind me to thankyou tonight." she said "I'll do that" I replied. I have to admit that after last night we have been in better moods than useual, and Sora had started useing her more seductive voice that she used in college to flirt with me. Dinner that evening was fantastic. Even though the guys did a lot of the work with out the girls getting us started we would all be fighting for the bathrooms. We had a pork roast with mashed potatos and mixed vegitables. For dessert we had chocolate cheese cake. After Dinner we went to the living room. Matt had his gutar and he and Mimi were singing Deck the Halls, *Just skip over this to the next part, saves time*

DECK THE HALLS 

WITH BOWS OF HOLLY 

FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA 

TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY

FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA 

DON WE NOW OUR GAY APPERAL

FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA 

TROLL THE ANCHIENT YULE TIDE CAROL

FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

(Please don't Flame)

It was sorta funny to see this but it was common to see Matt sing any way but I guess it was Matt singing that particular song that made it funny. After singing our little version of the twelve days of Christmas we decided to give Cody a chance at the star. I held Cody and Sora gave him the star. He looked at it then stuck it in his mouth. "No no honey Stars arn't food." Sora said. With a little help from his mothers guiding hand Cody eventually got the star on the tree. Everyone clapped for Cody which made him let out a delightful squeal. After that we decided to each open one present from the tree. Mimi opened hers first. She got a book from Sora and I titled "Great Female Singers". "Oh thank you so much it has all my role models." she said Izzy opened his next, and from Matt and Mimi he got a DVD player. You should have seen his face light up when he found out that it could be connected to his computer. Kari and T.K. also recived a DVD player from Matt and Mimi. At that momoent I figured out what was so heavy and hard in that one suit case. To put this simply Matt and Mimi gave everyone DVD players. YAY. Yolie and Izzy bought everbody personalized T-shirts. Each one had our individual creast on it and they were all different colors. I really liked mine. It was blue and the creast of corage was on the front. To tell it apart from Davis's our names were on the back. Cody however got the most gifts. Mostley cloths and toys, his favorites were a little mobile that played Rock a bye Baby. Guess who. Matt and Mimi. We put it up over the crib that night. Cody fell asleep so quickley after that. Kari and T.K. headed home and Yolie and Izzy went to sleep shortly after that. Mimi and Matt stayed up a little longer though. Now I'am going to recive a little present from my lovley wife.

__

Kari's POV (Lime scene)

I was very tired when we got home. I went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower to warm me from the freezing weather outside. I dried my hair and put on my fluffy pink robe. As soon as I entered our room I collapsed onto the bed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later my sweet little Takeru came in, turned off the light and laid beside me. I turned on my side,and laid my head on his shoulder. My hand gently started stroking his bare muscular cheast. My hand eventually made its way down to his sensitive area, only to find that his cheast wasn't the only thing that was bare. His arm wraped itself around my waist gently tugging at my robe sash. My robe suddenly felt loose on me as T.K. pulled me onto his cheast and started kissing my neck gently. The feeling of my bare cheast against his was unbelivable. "Kari" he muttered against my neck "Oh T.K." I said. He continude to kiss me. His lips were heaven agaist mine. His toungue pried opened my lips and rubbed itself aginst my own toungue. The room began to feel warmer and warmer, depsite the harsh cold outside. I wraped my arms around T.K.'s neck while he did the same around my back, gently stroking it with his big, rough hands. Our lips let apart as we gasped for air. I laid my head beside his, but we kept our faces close to each other, gently rubbing our noses into eachother. "I love you." he said "I know you do." I replied smileling. T.K. pulled the blanket around us tighter making our embrace even more warm. My eyes felt heavy and closed. T.K. swayed my body to sleep. About 4:00 am that morning I woke up from a very strange dream. I was sitting in class, I was probably in 7th grade. Well like I said I was sitting in class then I looked around me and saw I was covered in water. The teacher and students were out of sight. My desk started to sink and I started to panic. Before I new it I was treading water gasping for air. Suddenly I saw a person in the distance swimming toward me. It was T.K. he held out his hand for me to come with him. I hesitated, because I didn't know if I could trust him. But I did, he held my hand tight as he pulled me to safetey. After that I woke up. I remebered that something like that had happened when I was in the 7th grade. I started having weird dreams, T.K. was the one who helped me through it all and it was then that I relized that he truley loved me. I then came back to reality I was still lyeing on T.K.'s cheast and his eyes were open and he was gazing at me. "T.K. what are you doing awake ?" I asked "Your to beautiful to stop staring at. It would have killed me if I closed my eyes." he said. Oh that made me melt right then and there. Every thing T.K. said to flatter me made me melt. I didn't know what to say so I just kissed him. That little kiss led to a longer kiss which led to an even longer kiss. Before I knew it T.K. and I had started making out intensly. This also brought back memories. It started out as an innocent little date, It ended up with two tuternecks, two hikeys under the turtle necks, and two very displeased brothers. I'd rather not talk about that though. Then fell asleep once more, but this time T.K. had fallen asleep with me. (Lime scene ends)

__

T.K.'s POV

I woke up Christmas morning at about 8:00 am. I looked beside me to find that Kari was not there. I turned the other way towards the door it had been opened and in the distance I saw Kari gazing at our small Christmas tree. I got out of the bed pulled on my robe and continued to join Kari in the living room. When I entered I wraped my arms around her tiny waist and began to kiss her neck in a childish manner kissing one spot and moving up and down her neck rather quickly. "Ha ha ha, stop it that tickes." she laughed. "I don't see why I should." I said '' This is why." she replied before turning around and kissing me with every drop of passion in the world. "Here, I want you to see what I got you." I said picking up a small package from under the tree, after she had finished. "How sweet T.K." She said taking a seat on our sofa. I sat next to her. She peeled the tape off one edge and pulled out a rectangular velvet box. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was in it. A 24 karot diamond tennis bracelet. "Oh my goodness T.K. its beyond gorgeous. I hope it wont put us in debt or anything." she said "Now don't you worry about that." I said "I'll have to once you see what I got you." she said handing me a rectangular cubed box. My way of unwrapping boxes is a bit more primative but as long as its opened who really cares. I opened the box inside to reveal a very hasome and some what expensive watch. "Its a Rolex." Kari said beaming "Oh wow Kari its great." I said "Now I will have to worry about our finacial situation." Kari just giggled and leaned forwrd to kiss me. "I love you so much. Thank you." she said giving me an irstitable smile. "Oh I love you too, and don't forget you will always be ten times more beautiful than that braclet." I said "Mabey, but I still love it and you." I kissed her once more. I remeber that before we were married I was worried that we had to sorta progress to a new level. Now when I say new level I don't mean like intamit wise were you go from making out to sex. To put it simply I was a little afraid that we would have to give up some things being married not moral possetions but stuff like hangiong out with friends going to movies on friday nights, and basicliy stuff that normal teenagers would do. That feeling calmed after I saw an episode of Kari's favorite show Boy Meets World. The two main characters were both married to each other and about our age. They had known eachother their entire life and the only thing they were sure of was thier love to each other. When I saw that I knew that nomatter what happened we were still the same people and I would love Kari forever and ever. This comforted me, but I know in my heart that I love Kari and she is the person I want to spend my life with weather were 18 or 80. 

__

Matt's POV

Even though I was hungry, restless and had a childish urge to get out of bed and see what the tree looked like on Christmas morning, I didn't. I decided to wait for Mimi to wake up. She was sleeping next to me breathing lightly not even close to waking up. I started to think about yesterday, she had been a little more emotional than useuall. Mabey its because she's so glad we are back home for now. Mabey this tour has been putting allot of pressure on her and she needs a break. Mabey its both. Mimi suddenly openeed her eyes and bolted out of the bed and went into our bathroom. "Mimi are you ok? Do you want some breakfast or any thing." I asked standing outside of the bathroom door. Mimi opened the door and came out "No my stomach was a bit queasy, I think." She laid down on the bed once again. I peeked into the bathroom only to soon regret that decition at what I saw. "Eeeww, I didn't think being back home would be giving you morning sickness or any thing like that. Whats going on ?" I asked calmly "Matt, since we were on tour at the time I didn't want to bother you about it but, I think I'm pregnant." she said "Really ? You think your pregnant" I asked "No, I know I'm pregnant. I saw a doctor just before we left Bejing. We she took a blood test and the results were positive. Were gonna have a baby." she said looking somewhat timid like she was about to cry. "Oh Mimi, did you think that I was gonna be upset ?" I asked "Yeah" she said starting to cry. "Well I'm not, I'm very happy. Now I know how Tai feels. Its the most wonderful feeling a person can have when they know that the person they love is gonna be the person you love for ever." "Well if you want to put it that way then I'm happy to" she said. I hugged her then kissed her soft pink lips despite all the bile in her mouth. "I can't belive it I'm gonna be a dad." I said Picking her up off the bed and twirling her around. Mimi coun't stop crying despite all the joy I felt. "Why are you still crying." I asked "I'm just so happy." she blurted out. "I'am too" I replied. I kissed her cheek and didn't let go of her until she said "Ifeel better now lets get some thing to eat." " You got it." I said. This time Izzy and Yolie were in the kitchren making french toast with sausage. "Good morning." Yolie said cheerfuly "Hey" I mumbled. Still being a little caught up in Mimi. ''Hi Yolie, Izzy" Mimi said "Ok wev'e got leftover pancakes, toast or freanch toast with your choice of sasauge or bacon, and we also have fruit." Izzy said "Just put one of those things in the frying pan and when its well done stick it on a plate and give it to me." I said "Um well I guess I'll have two pieces of french toast drenched in maple sryup." Mimi said "Comeing right up." Yolie exclamed "Don't you think that you'll need some fruit with that ?" I asked Mimi "No I don't want any fruit" she replied "I think you could use the vitamins." I said "Matt relax ok I think your starting to get over protective real quickley." 

"Iam not. I'm only looking out for you and our childs best intrests." I snapped "FINE, Yolie put some fruit on that toast !" She said angryly. I hated it when Mimi was angry with me. When Yolie handed her a plate of french taost she gave me that look. "Oh Mimi please don't look at me like that." "Sorry, but I'm sorta not in the mood to have my food chosen for me just after I puked." "Honey it will be ok just relax and you'll be fine" I said

__

Mimi's POV

Relax. How can I relax. Even though I'm happy and all here I am grumpy. Must be the mood

swings. I just want to lay down again and sleep till noon. Oh but even if I did Sora would still need my help with the last of the food and people would be coming about the time I've woken up. I looked down at my breakfast. Yolie was very sweet, I think its great that she idolizes me, but that girl has to work on her cooking. I cut a piece of toast with the side of my fork. Uncooked yolk came out. I looked up at Matt then looked back down at my plate. I felt my face flush, and I sprang up out of my seat and ran upstairs to the bathroom.As I ran in I slammed the door behind me, well it dosen't take a genius to figure out what happened. I looked into the mirror. My face was a weird shade of pale green and several chuncks of 

"Ah em" were around my lips. I quickley washed my face and started towards the kitchen again. I stoped when I heard a soft coo from Cody's nursery. I opened the door and peeked in "Hi Cody." I said. I stepped into the room and walked over to Cody's crib. "Good morning, you sleep well ?" I asked I picked up Cody and he gave me a little laugh. I sat down on the white rocking chair and said "Well what do I do ? I know I'm suposed to be happy and all but I'm really scared. Matt and I are still on tour over Asia and theres the possibility we might go on a world tour. What will happen ? What if I go into labor right in the middle of a concert ? should I even preform ? What if I go into labor on the road and we are miles away from a hospital? How are we gonna raise a kid while on the road so much ? Is our career putting its well being at risk? Oh Cody I know its sorta silly asking you a little baby yourself, but you seem like the only one in the entire house who knows how to make someone smile. Your so lucky. Sora is probably the best mom any one can have, and Tai will always protect you and Sora from any thing. But me most people see me as a clueless ditz, but there right in most ways. I always work on my out side and leve my inside for later. What if I'm not cut out for this ? What if we raise this kid the totally wrong way and he or she turns out messed up and confused ? Can we provide every thing that will be needed to raise a child ? Will I be a good mom ?"

" Of course you will" I heard a voice say. I turned around to find Sora and Tai standing in the doorway of the nursery "Mimi, you are a wonderful person. You have a good heart, and if you and Matt truly love each other which I know you do. You can achive this. " Sora said "Its just another thing in a marriage, in life. Love is a strong thing I should know, and the sincerity inside you has grown over the years and that has enabled you to find love. Therfore you can achive any thing that is put to test." "Consider this not an curse or something to live with but a blessing, something your love has rewarded you with. Its one of the greatest gifts you'll ever reiceve." Tai added "Thanks guys." I said. I stood up and handed little Cody over to his mommy. "Do you really think I'm ready for this ?" I asked "No, I'm positive that your ready for this. Now go downstairs and be happy its Christmas." Sora replied. I hugged her and Tai before going back to the kitchen and embracing Matt. "You ok ?" he asked "Yeah, I'm better than ok. I'm wonderful." I said before kissing him. Yolie and Izzy came up to us and we all had a group hug. "Oh I'M SO EXCITED MIMI"S GONNA HAVE A BABY." Yolie said rather excitedly. I laughed "Yeah your gonna be an aunt." I said "You know you've always been like a sister to me Yolie. Thank you." I said hugging her. Then she said "Your welecome, sis" 

__

Izzy's POV

I was overwhelmed at that moment. I can see about four different sinerios here. One with an entire family, one couple whos pregnant, one whos married, and one couple thats engaged. Well you know me just observing and comparing. We were all still in the group hug when, we heard the door open and Kari and T.K. walked in. "Did we innterupt something ?" Kari asked "Nope come on in theres pleanty of room for every one." Matt said. Before either oner could say any thing Kari and T.K. were pulled into the group hug. "Um is there a particular reason why we are all in a group hug ?" T.K. asked "MIMIS PREAGNANT WERN"T YOU LISTINIG TO THE BIG MUSHY MOMENT WE WERE ALL HAVEING." Yolie yelled "Ok ok don't have a cow" he said "Calm down Yolie, I know your just excited sweetie" I said "Stop all the yelling please." Mimi wined. "Calm dowm Mimi your not doing yourself any good by wining." Matt said "Oh that did it." I mumbled "YAMATO ISHIDA, I CANNOT BELIVE YOU. HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME OF WINING ALL THE TIME. WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Mimi cried "I have a headache." I said "Please everyone stop it!'' Yolie said "Look Matt, Mimi might be a little more emotional now that shes pregnant. Mimi, just try to control yourself to the point where people can tolerate you. Izzy, would you like some tylonol sweetie." "Um Kari and I will just go set some things up in the living room." T.K. said before heading out the door. Yolie handed me some tylonol and I gulped it down, then Tai and Sora came in with Cody "Whats all the racket for ? its only 8:30 in the morning. Chaos dosen't start for another half hour. " Sora said. "Oh Sora by the way Mimi's pregnant." Yolie said in excitement "I know we found out just a little while ago." Tai said. All the girls started up a little coversation of their own, leaving me to make breakfast for every one. Lukily Tai and Matt later helped me serve every one. After break fast we all went to get ready for the Christmas party. I went and took a shower, when I came back to my room Yolie was standing in front of the mirror in a black skirt and white silk blouse. I came up from behind and wrapped my arms around her. "You look beauitiful" I said "And you look.......wet." she replied laughing "Oh, well you still look more beautiful than ever." I said kissing her cheek "Thank you Izzy. " she replied. I just continued to hug her until she finally told me to get ready. I put on a pair of dress pant and a shirt then headed down stairs. Yolie, Sora, Tai, Matt, Mimi, T.K. and Kari were already down stairs and ready as soon as i came down the door bell rang. Tai answered it to find Joe as well as the Kimyas and Ms. Takenouchi. Sora came over to welcome her parents nateral and married. Pretty soon every one had arrived Joe, Davis, The Kimyas, Ms. Takenouch, Mr. Ishida, Miss Takashi. The Tatchikawas (Mimi's folks. Sounds like an indian tribe if you ask me) Yolie's parents and my parents. 

__

Yolie's POV

The place was packed. Most people were paying attention to Cody who was giggling and looking cute. In the next three or four hours we ate, drank, and were merry, like most people on Christmas. We also opened the rest of the presents, Cody got most of them though. "Yolie, I'd like you to have this." Izzy said "Oh Izzy you know you didn't have to get me anything our weddings going to be enough." I said "Yes I did." he said "I know, I'm just saying this to make it seem more like were on tv like so many people actually think we are." I replied "I wonder why that is. I've got phone calls and e-mails from people who say that they love our so called show and even have written stories about it." He added "Weird, but I do think that our adventures would be good enough for tv." I said "Mabey, but open your gift I want you to see I what I got you." he exclaimed. I opened the box and found a some what sexy night gown. "Oh Izzy, you shoudn't have. Really." I said "Do you want me to take it back ?" he asked "No not at all. I promise I'll wear it on our wedding night. " I said "We should plan more later since we only have a week." he said "Well look at it this way, only one week and I'll be in the same bed with you wereing this or mabey less." I said seductivly. Izzy and I kissed for a breif moment befor relizing that some people were staring at us. We quickley went to a lesser crowded area and resumed kissing. Afterwards I pulled out my gift for Izzy. "Guess what I got you.'' I said "Um either matching pajamas or some thing that deals with computers. " he guessed "Mabey open it." I said. "Wow a new video camera, Thanks." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek "Your welcome. It was the only technical thing you didn't have, and besides I owed it to you after I broke your last one.

__

Flashback

Izzy and Yolie were both on their high school 

feild trip to the montains. Izzy brought alond 

his video camera to take some shots of the 

sunset from the cliffs. "Hey Izzy can I film that

dude hang glidng over the mountain." Yolie

asked "Sure just be sure not to break it, I got 

that for my birthday last year." he said "I'll 

try not to." she said Yolie started taping 

suddenly this guy accidentily bumbed into

her almost causeing her to fall off the cliff.

Izzy grabbed her hand and saved her but it

was too late for the camera it was gone.

dramaticly Izzy yells "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

and nearly jumps off the mountain to save 

his camera. "Oh Izzy I'm so sorry. I swear

I'll replace it." Yolie said crying "Its okay 

you don't have to besides its not entirely 

your fault." he said "Yeah but I still wont

forgive myself." she said "Oh..............MY 

CAMERA WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH."

All their crying starts and avalanche and 

everyone begins to panic.

Flashback ends

"Don't remindme." he said 

__

Cody's POV

Ok I know what your thinking "Why is a six month year old kid finishing this thing ?" Well to tell you the truth Cat Girl thought it would be funny. Well that Christmas was my first one and even though I don't remeber it well my parents and every one else do. Yolie and Izzy were pronouced husband and wife on January 1, 2007 (work with me people), and they ended up haveing three boys. Mimi and Matt had a healthy baby girl who they named Jen. Sadly Mimi had a miscarriage with her next pregnancy. Kari and T.K. satyed married to each other and had two kids a boy and a girl who they called James and Ashleigh. As for my parents they gave me a baby sister who we named Holly. Davis stayed in America but always kept touch. He did find his true love their and they had a few kids. The original Cody remained a bachalor which dissapointed Yolie because she was looking forward to seeing him grow up in the sence of getting married and having a faimily, because they had a close relationship like brother and sister. Joe married the last person on Earth who I think would ever get married. Jun. For some odd twisted reason they fell in love, but never had kids. All in all that Christmas brought them all closer together. It was one of the most reconized memories any of the digidestened have had. We still practice this tradition. Gathering at one of the digidestened places and celibrating Christmas with family and friends. As sappy and stupid as I might sound, this is truly a time to celebrate our lives and of course to reconize the birth of our savior. To know as the verse goes _For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotton son that whoever believes in him shall not perish but live everlasting. John 3:16_ It truly is the true meaning of Christmas.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so what do ya think. I know I know sappy boring ending. don't flame please. Fur catches fire easy. By the way I do not own Holly, James, Ashleigh. I made Jen up, but other wise Holly is my best friend, James is a cute guy I go to church with and Asleigh is his older sister. Um I don'r own any thing else in the story so don't sue cause all you'll get are my books and my favorite stuffed animals along with some cds and my cd player. That all thats really worth any thing. 

Ja ne Cat Girl Queen of Taiora ~_^ 


End file.
